Tasha
'''Tasha '''is a supporting character in the episode, ''Gold Run ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's the romantic and perky girlfriend of Ernie and works as the receptionist at Westwend City Hall. Background Tasha is a resident of the Western-themed town, Westwend and works as the receptionist as Westwend City Hall under the authority of Mayor Wesley. She is to have romantic feelings for her boyfriend, Ernie that she has date for almost six years. Development Tasha's character was inspired by Celia Mae from the Disney Pixar movie, ''Monsters, Inc. ''Both characters are shown to work an office where they are receptionists and takes calls. They are shown to be the love interest of the main characters and ends up helping them in the end. Personality Tasha is shown to be a kind and loving person who cares about everyone around her, especially her boyfriend, Ernie, whom she loves very much. She is very good at her job and enjoys it. She especially enjoys spending time with Ernie after work hours, like going to dinner or the movies. Tasha is shown to be very independent and resourceful as she immediately came to Ernie's rescue when he was captured and nearly killed by an evil Wesley. Physical appearance Tasha is a slender cat with red fur and green eyes. She wore a purple dress with green flat shoes. When Ernie planned a date after he returned from the forest, Tasha wore a short black dress with high heels of the same color. Appearances Disney Adventures Gold Run After meeting up with Ernie, he took Mark and the gang over to City Hall where he introduces to Tasha, the receptionist. She pages Wesley to remind that there are people waiting to see him. Ernie bid Tasha, a farewell and promised to be back at City Hall for a date later tonight. However, during the afternoon, Tasha is waiting patiently in the break room for Ernie, unaware that he has been imprisoned by an insanely greedy, Wesley who plans to become the wealthiest figure in Westwend and plans to kill Erinie and the gang to keep them out of the way. Tasha overhears Wesley talking with the Gold Rustlers and mentions that he's going to need to cover up Ernie's death, which terrifies Tasha. Wesley hears a gasp and goes to break room to find who's in there and kill them. Wesley enters the room and discovers that there's no one there. Once Wesley left the room, Tasha (who attached herself to the ceiling with her claws) detached herself and went into the forest to rescue Ernie before it's too late. In the Old Westwend Hotel, Tasha deactivates the bomb and reunites with Ernie. Willing to expose Wesley as the criminal he is, the gang goes over to the movie tower to record Wesley's confession. Wesley's crimes are recorded to all of Westwend and they all boo at him for his greedy actions. Before he could make an escape, the Posse has him arrested and thrown in Westwend Jail. In the end, Tasha helps Ernie and Mark pay back the town of Westwend. Category:Cats Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Politicians Category:Animated characters Category:Cowboys and cowgirls Category:American characters Category:Adults